the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephora Florida Mall
Sephora Based on location in Florida Mall, Orlando, Fl General Location The Florida Mall is located on Orange Blossom Trail and Sandlake. Detailed directions can be found here. Sephora Location Sephora is located near the back area of the mall, closest to the OBT and Morning Drive entrance/exit. Is does not have an outside entrance, you will need to enter through another store that does have an entrance/exit out of the mall. These are the closes stores to gain entrance to Sephora: · M&M store (walk into entrance and walk towards the store exit in the mall, make a left and Sephora will be the next store. · Back mall entrance (located next to M&M store. Walk straight, make a left at New York Co., Sephora will be located on your left right after the M&M store. · Macy’s (back entrance located near the back mall entrance and M&M store. Enter and keep walking until you exit store and find yourself into the mall. Keep walking straight, hang on you left and Sephora will be there. Nearby Some nearby stores are: M&M store, Charlotte Russe, Macy’s Vera Bradley, Apple store, and Bacl and White. There is also a children’s play area next to Macy’s. Navigating Sephora The store itself can be overwhelming, if you do not know what you want exactly. Have an idea of what you are looking for and ask for help. It is good idea to bring pictures of items you want, looks you want to re-create, products that you want swatched and other references. If you have an idea of what products you want or want to inquire about, go up to the nearest employee and ask for help. They will either walk you to the location of products or re-direct you to another employee who is working in that section. Once you enter, you will be confronted with décor advertising the new products or weekly favorites. On your left will be the make-up table, where make-up artists (MUA) will be doing a mini make-over or teaching a customer a technique. Once you have walked past the advertising, you will be greeted by an employee. Item Locations · Skincare: located in the back of store. There are specific employees working in that section. You can walk straight towards the back and ask for help. · Perfume/cologne: Perfume and cologne are located on the right side of the store on the wall, extending to the back. · Make up: Make up items are arranged in the front half of store, half being on the right and others on the left. On the right side you will find: YSL, Sephora brand, Milk makeup, Fenty Beauty. On the left, you will find brands such as: Laura Mercier, NARS, Bobbi Brown, and tarte. On the left side on the wall, you will find: Smashbox and Makeup Forever. Registers Registers are in the middle of store. There is a sign indicating where line starts. Surrounding the “line” area is a makeshift mazelike walkthrough area made up of little shelves. These shelves carry the traveling size items and gift cards. There is a total of four registers. But only two are open most of the time. When it gets busy then they will use all four. Employees Employees at Sephora wear a uniform in that way you can differentiate. They wear back dresses with thick red stripes on the side. Men wear all black. They also have a walkie and an earpiece with them. That is to communicate to other team members. Employees are assigned to sections of the store. So if they redirect you to another person, it is because that is not their section to be stationed at. Payment Sephora does take card and cash. Store Benefits If you signup to become and Insider, you earn points for every dollar you spend. You can use these points to get sample products of different items. The points can be accumulated over time and incur greater prizes for increasing points. Insider members also receive a free gift on their birthdays.